


I have faith in what I see

by HashiHimee



Series: Just dive right in [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Modern Era, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Hashirama’s hands are steady and so are Madara’s because they’re exactly where they’re meant to be.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Just dive right in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925023
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	I have faith in what I see

**Author's Note:**

> So this the wedding fic I was talking about something like a months ago. I just finished fixing some details and now it’s out in the open.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think about it for I live for your comments!  
> Your support is always very much appreciated so don’t be shy!
> 
> Please, keep staying safe wherever you are!
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama’s eyes are wide and shining and his breath hitches in his throat. He’s not afraid or scared or nervous but the emotions swelling in his chest, in his belly, in all of himself are beginning to choke him. Hashirama gulps silently and with shaking hands tries to tie his bow tie once more; it’s dark grey, almost black, while his suit is a soft grey, and stands out beautifully against the white of his shirt. Tobirama enters the room calmly and Hashirama watches him through the mirror; his brother sighs silently, a small sagging of his shoulders, and shakes his head minutely before approaching him.

Tobirama is clad in a black suit and the small green and white flowers pinned over his chest make him look softer; it can also be the small smile on his lips, or how his hair stands fluffier than usual, that makes him look so. Hashirama smiles at him when his brother fixes his tie with efficient movements and Tobirama just shakes his head in response. Hashirama turns once more and stares at the mirror, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

His hair is neatly but fluffily pulled in a French braid and the very end of it swings against the small of his back. Just the day before Tobirama has re-shaved his sides and Hashirama runs his fingertips over it enjoying the sensation. He smiles again when an artfully wild strand of hair caresses his chin before tucking it behind his ear. Hashirama closes his eyes and breathes deeply, centering himself. Tobirama puts one hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

*

Madara huffs and tries to battle away his brother’s hands. Izuna just sighs exasperated and shoos his hand away before focusing once more on fixing his hair. Madara stares at their reflection in the mirror and tracks Izuna’s hands in his hair; he’s sporting a ponytail, artfully wild with fine braids mixing in it and his hair is strangely shiny. His undercut, just like the one his father still sports, is freshly shaved but luckily there are no red spots. Izuna huffs and shakes his head while putting his hands on his shoulders. Madara notices that they are strangely small and soft.

“Are you nervous?” Izuna asks around a smirk and Madara just raises one eyebrow and states “Why would I be.” “Well. You’re going to be married in less than three hours.” Madara nods and ties his blue bow tie in few swift moves. Hashirama has been right about the suit: blue really is his color. Madara smiles softly.

Izuna motions for him to turn around and Madara just watches his little brother pin the small flowers over his chest; Izuna is focused but light, happy and Madara couldn’t be more at ease staring at him. Izuna’s suit is black and matching Tobirama’s and Madara has to admit that he really doesn’t mind Hashi’s brother as much as he lets others believe. Well, Tobirama will be his brother-in-law in less than three hours; that really is a thought.

*

Hashirama breathes deeply and rolls his shoulders before taking the bouquet Tobirama is holding out for him; it’s small but pretty, very pretty, and its smell is not overpowering. There are white and pink flowers, some small and other bigger, and Hashirama relishes its weight in his hand. It fits perfectly.

Hashirama grins at his brother and Tobirama huffs, fondly exasperated, before hugging him tightly.

“Are you ready?” Tobirama whispers in his ear and Hashirama can't understand how his smile can get any bigger. But he manages. “I’ve been ready for years now.” He whispers back before squeezing his brother one last time. Tobirama rolls his eyes and teases him “Let’s get this show going, then.” Hashirama laughs happily.

*

Madara shifts from foot to foot and eyes to room once more waiting for Hashirama near the altar. There are flower decorations all around but the smell is nice and soft, almost like a summer breeze. Hashirama always smells like summer on the seaside and flowers; Madara, to this day, doesn’t know how something like that is even possible but, of course, Hashirama manages.

Izuna by his side waves at some of the guests and Madara waves too, even if he doesn’t know who is he waving to. Then the music starts and Hashirama walks in holding onto his brother’s arm and smiling at their guests.

Madara has seen him dressed up before but there’s something new, a rightness in him and Madara soaks it up gladly. Hashirama glances at him, his smiles softening and becoming something private, and Madara just smiles proudly and relaxed before holding out his hand. Hashirama takes it and grins with childish happiness.

Madara leans in and whispers “You’re fucking beautiful today.” Hashirama just presses his smile against his cheek, going against all protocols but no one really minds.

*

The ceremony in itself is simple and quick but heartfelt. Hashirama’s hands are steady and so are Madara’s because they’re exactly where they’re meant to be. Hashirama doesn’t cry but he does shed a few tears when Madara gently pins a feather in his hair. The feather is black, with blue and purple highlights, and shiny. Hashirama glances at Madara again and smile a little wobbly taking a strand of Madara’s hair and pinning there his own feather. This one is light brown with small darker dots and a tuft of white at the very tip.

Hashirama doesn’t remember where or when he has learned about braiding feathers into one’s lover’s hair and its meaning but Madara has agreed to do so and that, more than exchanging rings and vows, makes Hashirama feel like they’re getting married.

Madara wipes away his tears gently and smiles softly and Hashirama can do nothing but lean in and kiss him around a tender smile.

*

By the time the reception starts they have both removed their jackets and Madara has rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. By the not subtle way in which Hashirama is staring at his forearms Madara can only think he has done a very good thing. He smirks at his husband before taking a sip of his drink. Madara knows it’s not champagne, because Hashirama really doesn’t like it, but it’s good, and cool, and with the right sweetness.

The sky is darkening but the fairy lights hanging all around provide a soft and warm light and Madara can't focus on anything else but Hashirama, bathed in that light and smiling while dancing with one of his many nephews in his arms. The kid keeps giggling delighted and, soon, Madara is joining them with another kid in his arms.

When Hashirama looks at him, Madara swears he sees starts in his eyes.

*

There are laughers and chattering and food and music and everyone seems happy; Hashirama grins looking at his brother and Izuna, in each other’s arms, gently swaying to the rhythm of the song playing. He nudges Madara and points at them and his husband rolls his eyes muttering “Sickeningly in love.” Hashirama nods sagely before muttering back “Just like us.” and he’s not surprised when Madara agrees.

The song ends and another one starts and Tobirama and Izuna still sway together; Madara takes his hand and says “Let’s dance.” Hashirama simply follows him.

They don’t go far, just on the outskirt of the dance floor, in a small spot all for them; the bow to each other and then they’re sporting matching grins. Madara puts his hands on his hips and Hashirama circles his neck. For a beat they just stare at each other then they start moving slowly; the rhythm they’re following is not the one of the song playing but they don’t really care.

*

Hashirama rests his head on his shoulder and Madara turns his head to kiss his temple all the while gently rocking on their spot. Hashirama murmurs something Madara doesn’t catch but neither of them minds. Madara just breathes Hashirama in with deep and slow breaths and lets the world move around them.

The song changes once more and Madara hides a smile against Hashirama’s neck before muttering “You’re such a sap.” Hashirama huffs a laugh and Madara joins him.

They sing the song to each other with low voices and Madara feels like they are the only ones left in the world. They whisper the refrain against each other’s lips and trade small kisses whenever they can without interrupting the song.

Nothing exists for Madara except for Hashirama; it have been that way for a very long time.

*

Hashirama fits his fingers between Madara’s and studies their matching rings. “Do you feel different?” Hashirama asks before focusing on Madara’s eyes. His husband raises a thin eyebrow and Hashirama explains “I don’t really feel like something has changed. I feel like we’ve been married for years. I mean. Sometimes I told you were my husband before.” Madara quirks his other eyebrow playfully and Hashirama blushes before explaining “What I’m saying is that you’ve been the one for me for a very long time so it’s not like this changes anything, right? Can you stop pulling that face?”

Madara grins and laughs a bit louder at him and Hashirama swats his shoulder; Madara brings him in for a kiss and when they pull apart he states seriously “I don’t feel different, Hashi.” Hashirama just rests his forehead against his husband’s and states around a big grin “And then I’m the sap?”

*

Madara blinks rapidly when the flashes of the cameras blind them; Hashirama by his side is blinking too but recovers faster and smears some of the cake on his cheek. His husband then laughs gleeful and Madara smashes a piece of cake in his mouth and cheek, too.

The flashes keep going and Hashirama laughs before pressing their cheeks together, a toothy grin on his face aimed at the cameras. Madara kisses him soundly and licks the cream off his lips.

*

Madara raises an eyebrow doubtfully when Hashirama holds the bouquet out for him but after a small huff he too takes hold of the flowers. They throw it over their shoulders and turn to see who catches it. They both cheer loudly when Tajima snatches it out of the air and holds it, almost throwing it, to his wife. He loudly declares that he had had enough of wedding for a while but the smirk he throws both his sons is telling.

Izuna blushes and Madara’s laugh joins the others happily. Hashirama winks to both his brother and father in law before focusing once more on his husband.

*

Madara collapses on the small couch they have on the front porch of their house bringing Hashirama along. The sky is lighting on the horizon and the air is cool but Hashirama is warm pressed against his side.

“We should go to bed.” His husband states quietly and Madara hums “Just a minute.”

They watch the sunrise silently and when the first rays hit them the feathers in their hair seem to twinkle.

Nothing has really changed but Madara feels like he can breathe more easily now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m my own beta so forgive any mistake!
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
